There are conventional techniques for measuring the sleep of the user and performing an analysis relating to the sleep of the user based on the measurement result.
When an analysis relating to the health of the user, such as the sleep-related analysis mentioned above, is performed, it is preferred that the user continuously checks the measurement or analysis results.
In view of this, the present application discloses an information processing system, an information processing device, a storage medium storing an information processing program and an information processing method, with which it is possible to motivate the user to continuously check the results of measurement and/or analysis of health-related information.
(1)
An example information processing system described herein executes a game application. The information processing system includes an obtaining unit, an information calculation unit and a game execution unit. The obtaining unit obtains user information for calculating information relating to sleep of a user. The information calculation unit calculates health information relating to sleep and/or fatigue of the user based on the obtained user information. The game execution unit controls game progress of the game application based on the health information.
(2)
The game execution unit may control progress of a story of a game in the game application based on the health information.
(3)
The game execution unit may allow a parameter of an object appearing in the game application to improve in accordance with the health information.
(4)
The game execution unit may control the game progress in response to health information satisfying a predetermined condition being calculated.
(5)
The information calculation unit may determine that the user has awakened or gotten out of bed based on the obtained user information.
The information processing system may further include a wake-up game processing unit, wherein in response to the determination that the user has awakened or gotten out of bed, the wake-up game processing unit starts accepting an instruction input for starting execution of a predetermined wake-up game and, when there is said instruction input, the wake-up game processing unit executes a wake-up game process based on an operation input from the user.
(6)
When the wake-up game is executed, the information calculation unit may accept an instruction input for starting execution of the wake-up game on a condition of being within a predetermined period of time from a point in time when it is determined that the user has awakened or gotten out of bed.
(7)
The game execution unit may execute a game process relating to the game progress based on a result of the wake-up game.
(8)
The information calculation unit may calculate, as the health information, fatigue-related information of the user based on an input made by the user in the wake-up game process and a sleep-related state of the user.
(9)
The obtaining unit may obtain the user information during a plurality of sleep periods of the user. For each of the plurality of sleep periods of the user, the information calculation unit may calculate health information based on the user information obtained in said sleep period. The game execution unit may control the game progress based on a comparison result between new health information relating to a latest sleep period and health information relating to a past sleep period that is prior to said sleep period.
(10)
The game execution unit may control the game progress based on a difference between a numerical value based on the new health information and a numerical value based on the past health information.
(11)
The game execution unit may determine whether or not the new health information is improved from the past health information by a predetermined reference level or more, and control the game progress based on the determination result.
(12)
The information processing system is capable of accessing a storage section storing health information relating to a plurality of users. The game execution unit may control the game progress based on a comparison result between health information calculated by the information calculation unit and health information relating to another user stored in the storage section.
(13)
Another example information processing system described herein executes an application. The information processing system includes an obtaining unit, an information calculation unit and a display control unit. The obtaining unit obtains user information for calculating information relating to sleep of a user. The information calculation unit calculates a plurality of different health information relating to sleep and/or fatigue of the user based on the obtained user information. The display control unit generates, in the application, an image of an object that changes depending on each of the plurality of health information and displays the image on a predetermined display device.
(14)
The information calculation unit may determine that the user has awakened or gotten out of bed. In response to the determination that the user has awakened or gotten out of bed, the display control unit may automatically display the image on the display device.
(15)
The display control unit may change a display mode of a first type relating to a predetermined object appearing in the application depending on first health information of the plurality of health information, and change a display mode of a second type relating to the object depending on second health information of the plurality of health information.
(16)
The obtaining unit may obtain the user information over a plurality of sleep periods of the user. For each of the plurality of sleep periods of the user, the information calculation unit may calculate health information based on the user information obtained in said sleep period. The display control unit may generate the image based on a comparison result between new health information relating to the latest sleep period and information based on health information relating to a past sleep period prior to said sleep period.
(17)
The display control unit may generate the image based on a difference between a numerical value based on the new health information and a numerical value based on the past health information.
(18)
The display control unit may determine whether or not the new health information has improved by a predetermined reference level or more from the past health information to generate the image based on the determination result.
(19)
The information processing system may be capable of accessing a storage section that stores various health information relating to a plurality of users. The display control unit may make a comparison, for each of the various health information, between the health information calculated by the information calculation unit and the health information relating to other users stored in the storage section to generate the image based on the comparison result.
(20)
The application may be a game application. The information calculation unit may calculate health information relating to sleep and/or fatigue of the user based on the user information. The display control unit may present a part of the health information as a game element to the user and also present the same part or a different part of the health information as an index representing health to the user.
(21)
The information calculation unit may make an evaluation relating to sleep and/or fatigue of the user to calculate health information representing the evaluation result. The information processing system may further include a presenting unit that generates advice information and/or recommendation information for improving the evaluation based on the evaluation result to present the advice information and/or recommendation information to the user.
(22)
The information calculation unit may calculate, as the health information, at least some of 1. to 15. below:
1. amount of time from when getting in bed to sleep onset;
2. amount of time from awakening to getting out of bed;
3. ratio of an amount of time of deep sleep with respect to a predetermined period of time since sleep onset;
4. ratio of an amount of time of light sleep with respect to a predetermined period of time until awakening;
5. REM sleep cycle;
6. ratio between REM sleep time and non-REM sleep time;
7. sleep time;
8. difference between ideal sleep onset timing and actual sleep onset timing;
9. difference between ideal awakening timing and actual awakening timing;
10. the number of mid-sleep awakenings;
11. timing of mid-sleep awakenings;
12. wake time after sleep onset;
13. the number of times of tossing and turning;
14. level of snoring; and
15. environment during sleep.
(23)
The information processing system may include a sensor, a terminal device having a display device, and a server capable of communicating with the terminal device via a network. The terminal device may obtain the user information from the sensor, and display an image of the application on the display device. The server may accumulate the health information.
(24)
The information processing system may further include a notification unit that makes a notification inducing the user to awaken.
(25)
The obtaining unit may obtain the user information from a sensor that senses at least one of pulse, breathing and body movements of the user.
(26)
The information processing system may further include a sensor that senses biological information of the user while being not in contact with the user. The obtaining unit may obtain biological information as the user information from the sensor.
(27)
The sensor may discharge radio waves or acoustic waves toward an object to be sensed and receive reflected waves so as to output the biological information based on the reception result.
(28)
The sensor may be a Doppler sensor.
Note that the present specification discloses an example information processing device (e.g., a hand-held terminal) and an example server included in the information processing system as set forth in (1) to (28) above. The present specification also discloses an example storage medium storing an information processing program that causes the computer of the information processing device or the server to function as some of the various units set forth in (1) to (28) above. The present specification also discloses an information processing method to be carried out in the information processing system, the information processing device or the server.
With the information processing system, the information processing device, the storage medium storing an information processing program and the information processing method set forth above, it is possible to motivate the user to continuously check the results of measurement and/or analysis of health-related information.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.